Cause I Got A Knife: Farfie's Song
by Quaterine Winner
Summary: What happens when Farfie decides to become a musical genius? With Schwarz singing along, it's gonna be one heckuva ride...


Weiss Kreuz ~ Cause I Got a Knife  
  
(To the tune of Because I Got High)  
  
Disclaimer: I had nothing to do with the creation of da boys. I had nothing to do with the creation of the song "Because I got high" but the song's my fave.  
  
Dedication: To my likkle bro, Shadow, whose idea this was, who helped me write this, and who's my favorite. Moley, I owes ya.  
  
(Schwarz appears, Brad and Schu with Afros for some reason, Farfie slurping a knife)  
  
Farfie: I'm sitting here lickin' a blade, because it's a knife.  
  
Schwarz: ooh ooh ooh.  
  
Farfie: I'm gonna use it to kill God, cause I hate my life.  
  
Schwarz: la da da da da  
  
Farfie: I'm also gonna use it on all those boys from Weiss  
  
Schuldich: Why man?  
  
Farfie: Cause I have a knife, I have a knife, I have a kniiiiiife *licks it*  
  
Schu & Nagi: La da da da da da  
  
Farfie: First I'm gonna kill Yohji, cause I hate him the most  
  
Nagi: ooh ooh ooh  
  
Farfie: When I'm done with him, he's gonna be toast  
  
Nagi: Ooh la la la da da  
  
Farfie: I'm gonna take his dead body and make a roast  
  
Crawford: Why, Farf?  
  
Farfie: Hey, hey, Cause I hate him the most, I hate him the most, I hate him the most.  
  
Crawford & Schu: La da da da da da  
  
Farfie: Next we'll take that Ken, cause he is a freak  
  
Crawford: oo ooh ooh  
  
Farfie: His is the beating heart that I will seek  
  
Schu: ooh ooh ooh  
  
Farfie: His is the blood that's going to leak  
  
Nagi: Why, man?  
  
Farfie: Cause my will power's weak, my will power's weak, my will power's weak.  
  
Schwarz minus Farf: La da da da da da  
  
Farfie: Then next up is Omi, because I hate him  
  
SMF: ooh ooh ooh  
  
Farfie: Every time I see his face it makes my life dim  
  
SMF: ooh ooh ooh  
  
Farfie: It won't just be his skin that my knife will skim  
  
Crawford: Why Farf?  
  
Farfie: Hey, hey, because I hate him, because I hate him, because I hate him  
  
Crawford: la da da da da da  
  
Farfie: Then next up is Aya, the meanest of all  
  
SMF: ooh ooh ooh  
  
Farfie: When I plunge my knife into his guts, I'll be having a ball  
  
SMF: la da da da da  
  
Farfie: I know that you people out there may be appalled  
  
SMF: Why, man? Hey, hey.  
  
Farfie: But it's no bother at all, no bother at all, no bother at all  
  
SMF: Or at least not to him.  
  
Farfie: And finally here goes God as you can see  
  
SMF: ooh ooh ooh  
  
Farfie: Because I hate God and I think he hates me  
  
SMF: la da da da  
  
Farfie: For Him it will be death with a capital 'D'  
  
SMF: Why Farf? Hey, hey.  
  
Farfie: Cause that's what I believe, that's what I believe, that's what I believe.  
  
Song fades out slowly, with the members of Schwarz singing:  
  
La da da da da da, la la da da da  
  
(Kill what? Kill what? Redrum)  
  
Da da da da da da, la la la la la  
  
(Where's Farf? Kill what? Kill what?)  
  
La la la la la la, la la la la la laaaa  
  
(Yeah, hey Homicidal!)  
  
La da da da da, la da da da da, La da da da daaaaaaa  
  
(Crawford: why do we have these Afros?)  
  
(Sometime later, the Weiss boys are heard singing very softly)  
  
Aya: We're in here hiding from Farfie, cause he's got a knife  
  
Weiss: ooh ooh ooh  
  
Ken: If he catches up to us, we'll no longer have lives  
  
Weiss: ooh ooh ooh  
  
Yohji: If he finds out where we are, there'll be lots of strife  
  
*Sound of closet door opening, maniacal laugh*  
  
Weiss: *screaming* AAH AAH AHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Omi: AA! He's got a knife, he's got a knife, he's got a kniiiife.  
  
Weiss: la la la la aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
*Sounds of slashing and screams*  
  
Farfie: *singing quietly* Yeah, hey, I got a knife, I got a knife, I got a kniiife.*licks blood off a knife*  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Notes: Apologies to everyone who was extremely disturbed by this song, and who, after reading this fan fic will have nightmares. Also, my brother came up with the idea of Farfie singing, and me being a moron, I decided to go along with it. I think it turned out pretty well, considering that my maniac brother wrote the lyrics.  
  
*sound of maniacal and hysterical laughter in the BG*  
  
SHUT UP SHADOW! *Sound of tranquilizer dart being fired* THUPPP!  
  
*Sound of laughter, then fades out slowly* awww shiiiiii.  
  
Anyway. I apologize for any OOC-ness in this, being as my brother knows nothing about Weiss. My fault. Gomen.  
  
*bows* Goodnight everyone. *Sweet smile* heh heh heh.  
  
Q. 


End file.
